bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hirohito Shōwa
| birthday = July 3 | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Impero Nascosto | previous affiliation = , | occupation = General of Regia Marina | previous occupation = Captain of the | team = Regia Marina | previous team = 11th Division | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Yāolù | relatives = N/A | education = | shikai = Zenmensensō | bankai = Unknown | manga debut = War of the Worlds: Opening Chapter | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Hirohito Shōwa (昭和 裕仁, Shōwa Hirohito) is a member of Akujin's Impero Nascosto and is the general of it's Regia Marina. Earlier in his life, he was known as Kenpachi Musashi, the first Kenpachi, and the first captain of the . Appearance Hirohito is a tall and slender Shinigami with dark amber-colored eyes and long lavender-tinted hair. He wears the typical guise for a Shinigami; a black shihakushō, with the addition of a raised collar and a tie, black hakama, and white tabi. He wears his Zanpakutō horizontally on his back. Personality Hirohito is a silent individual, rarely giving his input unless asked by Akujin or any of the other generals. When he does speak, he is noted to possess an aristocratic tone and is very intelligent. He generally dislikes backtalk or resistance towards his orders from his subordinates, though he places at least some value in his halberd's opinions and suggestions. In battle, Hirohito is shown to be a cold and callous warrior. He can easily cut down and kill subordinates who disobey or fail him. He has also shown himself capable of cutting down even his most innocent of foes with no remorse. Hirohito has also been shown to have a very high superiority complex, believing that he is a being above even other Shinigami. Unlike the other generals, however, he seems to have a grudge against Akujin and resents him, albeit privately, rather than in a public setting. It is unknown why he feels this way or if Akujin is aware of this animosity. He appears to be quite arrogant, as shown from his confrontation with . He was shown to be visibly annoyed when the young captain didn't recognize him or know his name, despite his status as the first Kenpachi. History According to Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Hirohito was the second person in Soul Society to achieve Bankai (the first being Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto) and was also the first Kenpachi. He is at least a thousand years old by his own admission. Powers & Abilities : As a general of Impero Nascosto, he is at least at the same level as a Captain of the Gotei 13, though his exact reiatsu or reiryoku levels are currently unknown. Zanpakutō Zenmensensō (全面戦争, Total War) takes the form of an average katana with a longer than normal hilt of violet coloration; similar to the color of Shōwa's hair. It also possesses a circular guard with a diamond-like pattern inscribed upon it. It is said to be the second Zanpakutō in Soul Society to have achieved Bankai. * Shikai: Zenmensensō is released with the phrase "Heaven's vengeance is slow but sure" (天網恢恢疎にして漏らさずの言葉とおり、天罰てき面だ。, tenmoukaikaisonishitemorasazu). In Shikai, the blade doesn't seem to undergo any changes that can be noticed immediately. Its abilities remain a mystery, though it is likely a combat-type due to Hirohito's former affiliation with the . * Bankai: Not Yet Revealed Trivia * This character is named for , the Japanese dictator who ruled as "Emperor Shōwa" during World War II. * His Kenpachi title is inspired by , a famous Japanese samurai. See also * Hirohito Shōwa (Chapter)